The Captain's Nightmares
by MatchboxLuffy
Summary: A devil fruit user drags the Straw Hats in to their Captain's nightmares. It only then that the Straw Hats realize how much pain Luffy has had. (Straw-hats watching Luffy's fears not his memory's fic.)
1. The famous thief, his name is Thriller

New story, hope you like it ^.^ This is a story of a devil-fruit user who drags the straw-hat's into Luffy's nightmare. They will not be watching his memory's, though they will see things like Ace's death, Sabo's death, The war, Usopp and the merry, and so on. Some will be made up nightmares while others will be like memories. I'll try to add a chapter ever week or so. ^.^ I had this idea for sometime ever since I had a nightmare about Ace's death LOL such a fan girl, I am.

I'll also try to make the other chapters longer. This i 1,600 words.

The nightmares will be in order from not so bad, to really bad, but your see more about that later ^.^

* * *

**The famous thief, his name is Thriller**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

_~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~_

The tall skeleton known as Brook leaned on the wall of the sick bay. Once again, he hand broken some of his bones in a resent fight with some Marines. He was currently waiting for Chopper to come and look him over. It wouldn't be such a big deal, some milk and a little rest, then he would be fine.

The door to the room was cautiously opened. Brook had thought that the fuzzy reindeer had finally arrived. But no, this was certainly not the fuzzy little doctor he knew and loved. The person who just entered the room was a small and stocky looking human man. He was very furry, he had a long scruffy black beard and tall sprouts all over his neck and face. He wore a very tight, bright yellow jacket that was decorated in red poke-a-dots. Around his waist was a thick large green belt that held up his dark blue skinny jeans. He also had red boots and over his shoulder was a large brown bag full of gold that Brook realized as Nami's. All in all, this man looked very ridiculous, it took all of Brooks will not to laugh, no he would wait for the perfect moment to scare the shit out of his guest.

At that moment, the man crossed the swordsman's path. Brook stayed still, not moving a bone in till the man started looking through Chopper's things, adding whatever he wanted to his brown bag. The talking skeleton leaned close to him, his jaw right next to the busy man's left ear. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs - (Not that he had any lungs yohohoho!)

"BOO!" As one would expect, the man dropped the bag and started screaming like a 5-year-old that had just witnessed the boogie man kill their pet bunny, named Buffy. This, of course, caused all the straw-hats to come sprinting to the Sick Bay.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed at the man's face 'priceless' he thought to himself.

The man seemed to realize that other pirates were coming and started running as fast as his chubby, short legs could carry him. He stepped out on to the grassy deck of the 1000 Sunny. He thought he was safe in till he took a look around himself. He was surrounded by pirates. He was surprised at how fast they were.

"Hump! Looks like you stole from the wrong Pirates." Nami hissed, twirling her clima-tact with her fingertips. To her left was Sanji, his legged lifted sightly, ready to attack. Zoro was on the other side of Nami, his left hand placed on top of one of his three swords. Usopp was at the top of the left stairway, slingshot out and ready to attack. Chopper was on the opposite stairway, a rumble ball in his huff, ready to chew it at any moment. At the top of the stairs was Luffy, looking interested but unimpressed. He really just wanted some food and to explore a new island, he could honestly care less about all their gold being stolen, if it was meat, that would be a different story. Franky and Robin where a both behind Nami, ready to attack. Robin's arms crossed while Franky checked his cola. Brook was behind the man, laughing his annoying laugh.

"YOHOHOHOHO~! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE LUFFY-SAN? DID YOU?" Brook shouted to his Captain.

"SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI~! I SURE DID! THAT WAS AWESOME BROOK!" The 19-year-old called back, grinning.

"Who do you think you are? Stealing from this crew! Our Captain has a 400,000,000 million bounty on his idiotic head." The orange haired girl threatened and insulted her captain at the same time. The man rolled his eyes 'what a liar, well two can play at that game.' He thought

"I AM THE FAMOUS PIRATE THIEF, THRILLER! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AND I MAY LET YOU HAVE YOU LIFE!" He lied "SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU HELL!" He shouted. He would have to lie his way out of this one. Then again, he always had his devil fruit powers. That would lower the numbers but there would still be someone left for him to fight.

"Really? I never heard of Thriller." The Captain said, jumping down and standing face to face with the man.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME? I STOLEN FROM THE RED HAIR PIRATES, THE WHITE-BEARD PIRATES, THE KIDD PIRATES, THE FOXY PIRATES AND EVEN THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES!" He yelled, shaking his fist. The skinny boy before him blinked.

"But where the straw-hat pirates...You havn't stolen from us yet, have you?" The boy asked innocently. Thriller gasped and looked up at the pirate flag. Indeed, it was a skull with a straw-hat. The man talking to him was no other then...Monky D. Luffy, the son of Dragon, the man with a 400,000,000 dollar head... Damn, he was in a deep shit.

"What a hopeless liar." Usopp commented, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to do with him, Captain?" Zoro asked, taking part of his sword out of the white sheath, making Thriller yelp in fear.

"Nami, tell me if I'm right, okay?" Luffy asked and the orange haired girl nodded, a little confused "Gold buys money. Money buys meat...so really, this guy stole our meat?" The Captain asked. Everyone, including Thriller sweat dropped.

"I-I suppose that's one way to look at it..." Nami muttered.

"In that case, I think we should -" Luffy stopped talking as Thriller placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a light pinch in the back of his cranium but no real pain.

"I GIVE YOU...NIGHTMARE!" He screamed as the all the straw-hat pirates started to disappear, one by one. The captain started to freak out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAKAMA! TELL ME NOW!" He shouted firmly, taking the sacred man by the collar and lifting him high in to the air, his fist in a ball, ready to attack.

"The only way you could get your friends back now, is to beat me in battle! Your such a dumb ass though, I doubt that's going to happen! Your bounty is high because your father is Dragon, that is all!" The man laughed. He was fully confident that he could take on one pirate, after all, he had some moves himself.

"So all I have to do is ... kick your ass?" Luffy asked, and so it began.

* * *

Zoro's eyes slowly opened. He was in a white, empty room. His spine hurt, as if he had just fallen down a three-story house on to a dirt road filled with rocks. Despite the pain, he sat up. Looking around, he noticed all his Nakama were here but one, Luffy. Everyone else was starting to wake up as the green haired man began to recall what had happened.

"Damn it! I was carless. I let my grad down." He cussed.

"My back is killing me...Oi, where are we?" Usopp asked, sitting up.

"Nami-swan, Robin-swan~! Are you okay!?~" Sanji cooed, helping the orange haired girl up.

"Where's the exit?" she asked, puzzled as she patted the white walls, looking for anything, a door maybe a window even? Nothing!

"Ahhh!~ Where trapped!" Chopper squealed.

"Not quite, doctor-san." Robin said nonchalantly, her arms folded over her chest. She didn't look scared or worried, maybe annoyed if anything. She didn't even bother to stand up, she simply sat on the ground with a knowing smirk.

"Robin-swan, do you know something?" Sanji asked, lighting a cancer stick. "Like where we are?" he added.

"To put it simply, were in Luffy's limbic system. Meaning, were inside his brain, particularly the part of the brain that controls both dreams and emotions."

"Oh ... WHHHAAAT?!"

* * *

Well? Should I continue?

If you have an idea for one of Luffy's dreams, I'm be glad to hear it. Please PM it to me and I'll make sure to give you credit for it, if I use it. (Please Don't leave it on the review page because then it might become a spoiler for others ^.^)


	2. Nightmare At Enies Lobby

So this is the first real chapter.

It's about 2,000 words long.

I wanna thank you for the reviews and the ideas you guys pm'ed me. They were all very helpful and I'm excited to write some of them.

This chapter came out faster than the rest will, mainly because I had a Insomnia attack and grew bored.

They can hear Luffy's thoughts. It doesn't come up a lot in this one but it will be coming up more in the next chapter

* * *

**Nightmare At Enies Lobby**

_~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Robin-swan, do you know something?" Sanji asked, lighting a cancer stick. "Like where we are?" he added.

"To put it simply, were in Luffy's limbic system. Meaning, were inside his brain, particularly the part of the brain that controls both dreams and emotions."

"Oh ... WHHHAAAT?!" seven straw-hats said simultaneously. Robin took a deep breath, how would she explain this...

"Do you remember what that man said before he touched Luffy's head?" She asked

_'I GIVE YOU...NIGHTMARE!' _

"Well, I once read a book that talked about a very rare devil fruit called the Akumu Akumu fruit, allowing the user to become a nightmare man. In other words, we could very well be witnessing Luffy's nightmares. " Robin explained. The Straw Hats froze, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"Straw Hat-bro is fearless...I wonder what he has nightmares about..." Franky wondered a loud though he had an idea about what.

"A-alright, b-but I don't want to see Luffy's nightmares, how do we get out of here?!" Usopp yelled disparity, summing up what everyone else was thinking at the moment.

"Hmmm... I can't be for sure, for all I know we could be trapped in here forever." Robin said casualty as Chopper and Usopp started freaking out.

"GAARRHH! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALTY!~" Usopp complained, falling to his knees in a depression.

"F-f-f-forever? AHHH~! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND FOREVER IS HERE!" Chopper squealed, attaching himself to Zoro's pants leg. The swordsman didn't seem to mind and motioned for the historian to continue.

"If I had to give an educated guess, I would say that were stuck in here in till the man dies or releases his devil fruit powers." She continued. Her words seemed to clam the pirates. They all had full faith in Luffy. They would without hesitation put their life in his hands, in fact, they had done it multiple times before.

"You said there would be a nightmare, Robin-chawn?" Sanji asked. He had once saw Luffy waking up to a bad dream in the middle of the night. His fearless Captain had a look of pure terror and such volubility that it shocked him. He had always wondered what nightmare he had to make him act like that.

"The brave Captain Usopp isn't afraid of any nightmare, no matter how scary! Why, I'm the man who took down 29 giants with just one bullet!" Usopp stood up, no longer depressed. He could handle waiting for a little while. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"WOW!~ Really Usopp?! Just one bullet?! That's amazing!" Chopper squealed, clinging on to Usopp's leg instead of Zoro's, who again, didn't seem to care.

"Luffy's head really is boring and empty, eh?" Usopp asked Chopper after a few minutes of story-telling. At that moment a large dark purple door appeared out of no where next to the pirates, who looked it over curiously.

"WHOA! Did you do that Usopp?" Chopper asked, once again realizing just how amazing Vice Captain Usopp was.

"U-uh I don't know..." Usopp said honestly, walking up to the door like everyone else was.

"Yohoho~! What a surprise!" Brook laughed, knocking on the door. "Ahem. Hello? Any buddy home?" He asked like a gentleman

"What do we have to lose, I say we go." Zoro said firmly, placing a hand over his swords.

"I'm quite curious." Robin said thoughtfully.

"I don't think we have a choice " Nami said, eyeing the door.

"If the beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chan are going, then I most as well, to protect these lovely women. Which I shall do with my life." Sanji said dramatically, hearts in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go bros!" Franky said, looking at Usopp, who stood far away from them.

"That's too dangerous! Besides, I have can't-go-in-to-Luffy's-nightmare disease!" He pleaded.

"Come on Usopp! Let's go, it will be fun! I'll protect you!" Chopper laughed innocently, transforming in to heavy point and dragging Usopp threw the door.

* * *

There was a bright flash of colors. Everything blurred, sightly at first and then to the point where the pirates couldn't make anything out. With in a few seconds the pirates found themselves in a new place.

* * *

"Yohoho!~ What a unique journey." Brook laughed, picking up his fallen hat and placing it on top of his afro "Where are we?" He added as an after thought.

The Straw Hats looked around. They found themself on a large, two-sectioned draw-bridge. The first section seemed to lead to some kind of underground passage while the other lead to two large gates that were somehow built into nothing but air. Said gates were almost all the way open. There were large waterfalls under the island, that seemed to be leading nowhere except a huge black void, although there had to be water down there... behind them they could see a large amount of land with buildings on it. The land hung over the void and was only connected to the rest of the island by a small bridge of land. There were also many whirlpools and huge fishes in the water around them

"I know exactly where we are..." Robin started, but hesitated, she never wanted to come back here again, ever. "Were on the Bridge of Hesitation in Enies Lobby..."

"You don't think that..." Usopp was interrupted by a muffled scream, Robin's scream. There was 'Dream Robin' being man handled by Spandam, helpless. Blood and tears trickled down 'Dream-Robin's' face, due to Spandam, who banged her face into the bridge and once again started dragging her to the gate.

The Straw Hats sprung into action. Franky was shooting at the marines around the gates while Zoro had all three swords out, swinging repeatedly at Spandam. Sanji was unsuccessfully attempting to pick up Robin while Chopper looked over her wounds. Of course, there was nothing they could do about it. Meanwhile the real Robin watch, biting her lower lip. What a painful memorize this was, yet in a way a great memorize, for it reminded her of her friends and that she wasn't alone.

_"LUFFY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CAME YET?" _Dream Robin cried out.

The real raven felt something pull at her heart. Grieg, because she now knew that her Captain, the very person who saved her twice now, was suffering. She decided that when this whole mess was over with, she would read him a book of his chosing out loud, something Luffy always enjoyed.

Suddenly, Spandam broke in to a run, grinning as he passed the arch, handing 'Dream Robin' over to two officers who threw her roughly on to the ship. Sanji started raging about how to treat a women.

_"Get going!"_ Spandam snapped and the ship started to sail.

'Dream Robin' was almost to the gate when she saw Luffy, running as fast as he could towards her. Some Marines got in his way, but they were easily taken care of with a few punches. The Straw Hat's cheered. For a moment Dream Robin's and Luffy's eyes met. He called her name loudly, as if trying to tell her that she wasn't alone. He was there and he would save his friend.

_"ROBIN! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" 'I promised.' _Luffy thought and the straw hat's heard it.

"Did we just hear what he was thinking?" Franky asked, making sure he hadn't gone crazy and some how gotten the power to read minds...which would be awesome.

"Yeah, I heard it too... I suppose that makes sence, seeing as how this is his dream" Nami answered.

_"MONKEY D. LUFFY!~ YOU PROMISED YOU'D SAVE ME! I-I WONT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T"_ Dream Robin sobbed, her body trembling with fear and hate. She felt betrayed and lied to.

"I would never say that..." Real Robin said mostly to herself. The Straw-hats watched in awe as Luffy rocketed himself on to the Marine ship. Just as he was about to come aboard a Marine swung his sword, cutting of Luffy's hands. The pirates watched in shock, each one having a minor freak out attack.

"HURRY, HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Chopper screamed, running towards Luffy in till he remembered there was nothing they could do.

The Straw Hats could only watch as Luffy fell down to the sea. Slowly he ran out of air, turning pale and shutting his eyes.

"R-robin." Were his last words before he drowned, dead. How many times had their Captain drowned before? How many times had he'd come close to death but never fully dead? Countless times, but now he was gone, along with Robin. The thought was terrifying.

The light slowly faded, Enies Lobby along with it. The color was slowly sucked out in till they returned in to the white room. Zoro scowled, disparity trying to look unaffected in the sightly.

"You look like you don't even care, Lawn-head" Sanji commented, lighting a cancer stick.

"Shut up, Love cook, and stop smoking in Luffy's head" the swordsman snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, MOSS BRAIN?" The cook hissed and there fight began, though, it was ended soon by Nami.

"LOOK, NOWS NOT THE TIME." She yelled.

"Yes Nami-swan, my deepest apologizes." Sanji cooed with one last glare at Zoro. Said man just gave a 'hump' sound and turned away from the two.

Usopp had fallen to his knees. "That...was..." He couldn't find the right words to express himself. He felt so helpless and unworthy. Why wasn't he in the dream? Why wasn't anyone else but Luffy and Robin? Did it mean that he wasn't trusted enough? Or maybe that Luffy felt that he needed to take care of everything on his own...that sounded more like him.

Despite what she just saw, Robin was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Robin?" Chopper asked innocently, pulling on her pant leg to gain her attention.

"Because...it was only a nightmare." She answered simply, making the straw hat's pause, taking in her words. It was true, it didn't happen, it wasn't real. These were just images of 'what-if's they could handle this.

Soon after a new door appeared. It was a gray, wooden one.

* * *

**_This idea came from:_ Cloud Piece**

The credit goes to her. Thanks a lot ^.^

So here's the thing with the doors

**Gray** - being alone. Also Sabo, since I ran out of colors...heh

**Purple** - Robin

**Green** - Zoro

**Orange** - Nami

**Yellow** - Sanji

**Brown** - Usopp

**Pink** - Chopper

**White** - Brook

**Blue** - Franky

**Red** - Ace ;-;

**Black** - More than one of the above

**Next:** Join the straw-hats as they take their first look in to Luffy's childhood. (Since I'm making nightmares, I'll have 3 or 4 chapters being nightmares from Luffy's childhood. Since there's a lot to work with ; ) )


	3. AN

AU: Sorry this isn't a chapter, I hope you're not too disappointed...

I have to stop writing for the time being. Because my Grandma died this morning from a sudden heart-attack. Don't worry about her or me, she lived to be 87-years-old so that was a good long happy life. As for me, I'll be moving (Something I never done but once) and going to live with my big brothers in till the school year is over. In which case, I'll come back to Arizona and attend an academy I alwayed dream to go to. There are dorm rooms there so I'll be living there. That's when I'll start writing again.

In the mean time, if anyone wants to finish up the stories I written, then go ahead, feel free to make changes or start the story over again.

Eh, yeah, that's all really. I'm strong I'll be fine and so will my family ^.^ Thanks a lot for everything you guys did for me and all the friends I made on here.

Story ending (Don't look if you wanna wait):

**Brothers Reunion at One Piece Academy:** From where I left off, I planned to have Luffy's hat fall off and blow in to the sea in the middle of the night. Ace, who was up, goes to get it when a shark attacks and Luffy jumps in to save him. Luffy fights his fears to save his brother, but then, he remembers he never bothered to learn how to swim. Luckily, the noise woke up the straw-hats. Everyone jumps in to save their dear Captain and his brother. Ace was bitten by the shark but it's too to. Ace rejects Choppers help and tell him to help Luffy, who is currently shaking like mad, muttering about his past. Ace is touched that his brother would do this for him.

It's Thanksgiving, Ace's and Luffy's family as well as Zoro's, Nami's and Marco's get together to have a huge feast at Shank's house. Ace and Marco decide that they wanted tattoo when the two got drunk. Nami's big sister, a tattoo artist as well as a flower shop owner, gives them both tattos. Luffy can't help but poke at them repetitively.

That night Ace wakes Luffy from sleep. The two sneak out, talking about the past and how Luffy use to hate the dark. Ace leads Luffy to a place near their old home where firefly fly freely. Ace explains that 10-year-old him had planned to take Luffy here to catch some but never got the chance. Luffy traps two of the bugs in a glass jar, because if he only catch one, then the other would be lonely.

The end ^.^

**The Captain's Nightmares:**

1: Luffy is killed by the Bluejay Pirates

2: Sabo's death

3: The jail

4: Zoro's fight with Hawk-eye

5: The end of the 6th movie

6: Ace's death

7: Luffy dies for his crew the same way Ace died for him, giving the crew his last message.

8: Luffy dies in his childhood from lack of food

9: Kids picking on luffy

10: Luffy in skyisland, trying to save Nami but hes too late.

11: The crew doesn't want Luffy for a captain anymore, but instead go with Ace. Who they say has good manners and such. (During Alabasta)

(this is in a random order)

I promise I'll come back. I swear.


End file.
